You can't
by SangoSnape
Summary: HG: No deberías casarte con ella...SS: Por que no?SSHG R


Hola! Este es mi primer intento de fic en Harry Potter… pero bueno, quería probar mi suerte :P No me pude resistir la tentación xD ya que bueno, creo que esta de mas decir que es mi pareja favorita de HP!

Para empezar, la historia es en puro dialogo… solo espero que no se confundan… -.-

Se supone que la conversación se da después de la caída de Voldemort… Hermione es la asistente de Severus, y así llevan como 2 años… y pues hay como una especia de amistad… espero que sea de su agrado… :P

Diálogos:

**Severus**

Hermione

x-x-x-x-x

No te merece¿lo sabes?

**¿Perdón?**

No... Nada... perdón...

**¿Que fue lo que dijiste? Quien no me merece?**

Ella... Angela

**Y ¿por que, Señorita Granger, Angela no me merece?**

No lo sé... la idea solo me llegó a la cabeza... algo tonto ahora que lo pienso...

**Ciertamente…**

Pero... ¡ni siquiera te conoce!

**¿Qué? Claro que me conoce! O ¿estas insinuando que si ella realmente me conociera no se casaría conmigo?**

¡No, no, no! Claro que no! Solo digo que es muy rápido para que te cases con ella... a ver... dime ¿cuanto tiempo llevas saliendo con ella?

**4 meses...**

Ves! Muy rápido... ¡No estás pensando con la cabeza Severus!

¿Sabe que todavía tienes pesadillas con la Batalla Final?

**Oh, Señorita Granger, gracias por recordármelo...**

Mira, se que esto es muy intimo para hablar, pero... ¿realmente la amas?

¿Por qué no contestas? Porque no la amas¿quizás?

**Esta diciendo muchas estupideces, en verdad, Señorita Granger, esperaba mejor de usted...**

Mira, es solo que no la veo como tu alma gemela...

**¿Por qué no?**

Uno, porque no sabe nada de pociones! Nada! Ni siquiera la poción mas simple podría preparar apropiadamente!

**¡No puedes saber eso! No la conoces!**

Hable con ella el otro día...

**¿Cuando?**

Un día, ella vino buscándote, pero no estabas, habías ido a la Botica, hablamos como 10 minutos, luego se fue, y por lo que me dices no te lo dijo... tsk tsk, Severus la comunicación es indispensable en una relación...

**Ok, Señorita Granger... ¿y como crees que mi "alma gemela" - como tontamente llamas- debería de ser?**

Bueno, siempre pensé que te casarías con alguien ¡que te conociera en lo absoluto!... alguien quien aprecia lo que vales... alguien que ames y que te ame de vuelta... alguien con quien puedas preparar una poción sin explotar el laboratorio, alguien que pueda estar ahí para ti en vez de estar en el Salón de Belleza... alguien con quien puedas entablar una conversación inteligente y no solo sobre los mas recientes hechizos para las arrugas...

**Oh, gracioso, siempre pensé que eso te gustaba de un hombre... pero estaba equivocado... al parecer Weasley no tiene esas cualidades...**

No estoy con Ron...

**¿En serio? Porque eso parece.**

Solo somos amigos... y de hecho, claro que busco esas cualidades en un hombre... desafortunadamente solo he conocido a un hombre así y... bueno, no hay ninguna oportunidad en que los dos estemos juntos...

**Muy pero muy mal...**

Si...

**Oh, Dios, por fin te callaste... estoy bendecido...**

Muy gracioso Severus...

No deberías casarte con ella...

**¿Por que no? Si mi memoria no me falla... tu fuiste quien me "sugirió" que me casara...**

¡Si Pero no con ella! Y ya te dije por que!

**¿Que tiene Angela que no te gusta...? Ella me ama...**

¡Pero tú no! Necesitas a alguien que no tenga su cabeza metida en estúpidas cosas! Alguien como...

**¿Como quien, Hermione?**

Alguien... com... como... alguien ¡como yo!

**Hermione¿A donde vas? Regresa aquí ahora mismo! Y explícate!**

Que quieres que te explique? Que te amo? Quieres que te explique cuanto envidio a Angela porque ella te tiene y yo no? Que todas las noches sueño contigo? Que ahora mismo estoy tratando cualquier cosa para hacerte entender que ella no es la indicada? Para hacerte entender que no serás feliz con ella! Y ahora... soy una perra egoísta...

**No lo eres... (suspiro) Hermione... No se que decir...**

No te cases con ella... por favor… déjame mostrarte cuanto te amo... sé que no te merezco en lo absoluto... pero quiero hacer mi mejor...

**Hermione... Hermione... niña tonta... No tienes idea de cuanto deseaba que no me dejaras casar…**

x-x-x-x-x

**Te amo...**

Yo también te amo... mucho... Gracias... por dejarme estar contigo...

**¡Ha! Estabas bien... ¡Estaría probablemente muerto ahora mismo si me hubiera casado con Angela! Debes de ver como trae a Black... ¡él se lo merece!**

Ella no era para ti, amor...

**Ciertamente...**

_Papá, mamá, Aidan, no quiere jugar conmigo¡otra vez!_

_Yo no juego con muñecas! Soy un hombre! No una niña!_

_Si¡si lo haces! Y ¡lo harás!_

**¿Algún día cambiaran? Por Merlín! Espero que pronto!**

Severus, trae tu trasero aquí y vamos a jugar con los niños!

Severus!

x-x-x-x-x

:D

Pues esto fue el "fic" si es que se le puede llamar así xD… en verdad espero que les haya gustado y si pueden dejar algún comentario solo para saber si de plano no sirvo para esto pues bien recibido :P

Por ahí hubo al final dos personas mas correspondientes a _Aidan_ y a _Eileen _que vienen siendo los hijos de Severus y Hermione… vienen teniendo como unos 5 años y son cuates… solo lo aclaro porque si decido hacer más fics de SSHG ellos serían sus hijos… :P

Muchas Gracias por tomarse la libertad de leer… :P


End file.
